User blog:MrSolomon/My RP Character: Solomon
Hopefully this turns out good. Here is my RP-Character. Solomon, the Assistant of Truth. Name: '''Solomon '''Age: 21 Date of birth: 9/15 Race: Human Class: Engineer Maximum HP: '''750 '''Energy: Fuel-Drives Appearance: '''(No Picture yet) Solomon is a tall, slim man. He has short and somewhat spiky black hair. He spots a black lab coat over his black pants and red tunic hiding a leather body armor. On his back is his fuel-pack where is black claw extends outwards acting as a 3rd hand and also a weapon. He protects his eyes with his goggles trusted to him by his master Promestein. '''Weapons: *Electric pulse gun-staff: An emergency weapon to stun a nearby threat with an electrical pulse. Though it will drain from the fuel drives in his pack slightly, he reserves it for close-encounters. *Black back claw: A third, metalic arm of his. Though it'll occasionally act as if it has a mind of it's own that is actually because it was modified as his source of supervision from his headquaters. When he takes manual control however, it can act as an extra source of self-defense and even hold his gun-staff while Solomon uses his blade. *Sword: His trusty sword which he's owned since his earliest days of working as a man-for-hire mercenary. Given the name; "Flame's Enforcer." After his knowledge was heightened in modification of weapons. He has modified it with fuel drives he may use to coat the blade in flames to imitate purgatory flame. Though it is not the exact power, it does enchance his attack power. Since Promestein does not trust him with the knowledge of building and modifying his own chimera forces, he simply used the knowledge he gained to defend himself through his own abilities. *Goggles: Solomon's goggles block his eyes from high-level monster eye-based status inflictions. Also they can scan and check opponents to point out key threats of their offense and weak-points of their defenses. Biography: History: At the age of 18. Solomon wished to become a hero and travel the world fulfilling his dream of discovering the origins and secrets of the world. He believed knowledge is the key to victory and that the more one knows, the better they understand and decide. However a stomach flu prevented his baptism into the way of the Heroes of the Goddess. He returned to Port Natalia, his hometown and began to act as a hero there, helping people around Natalia as needed. Unlike most heroes, Solomon was intelligent in studying upon many monsters using local encyclopedias and journals of previous travelers. This made his occasional run-ins with monsters easier to survive. Though not having any desire to kill monsters or the monster lord, he never killed his opponent. He drove them off or knocked them out. One day, he was sent to investigate a haunted manor near San Ilia. Upon arriving he secretly discovered the necromancer Chrome and, after being caught, met her master Promestein. She captured him and brought him to her lab intending to use him as a test subject. However he discovered her goal was similar to his as she wished to discover the truth of existence. After sharing his dream of discovering the world's secrets and pleading to be spared, Promestein stated he must earn his survival and perform 4 dangerous tasks in Sentora. To infiltrate the domains of the Four Spirits and collect essences of their elemental energies. After much training in his journey, he succeeded, resulting in mass-production of artificial spirits, and Promestein dubbed that he knew too much to get out now and must stay as her assistant and test subject. But, his life was spared as promised; he now works for the Angel, occasionally performing "tests" with some of her creations, both physical and "sexual." But his endurance has kept him going and Promestien has heightened his knowledge to become an engieer to aid the Seekers of Truth in their goal. Personality: Solomon is calm and often observant. Showing emotion and occasionally over-reacting to a sudden surprise. As an assistant to the Seekers of Truth, he knows of Ilias' lie about creation. But is smart as to keep secrets of anyone he considers an ally. He shows respect to La Croix, Lucia, and even Laplace. Aware of the difference in power and their loyalty to his master. He is very loyal Master Promestein, who he often calls "Doc" much to her annoyance, aware of her Angelic powers and of the aid of the artificial spirits and the massive chimera army that can be sicked on him with one command. Having met and witnessed the growth in power of the Next Dolls, he is unsure of the Heavenly Knights or the Monster Lords full power. He has even suggested fail-safes for sudden threats of the Next Dolls. Promestein however stated everything is planned accordingly and he is not to worry. Though to her he is a test subject and assistant, she merely keeps him around as he does make some work easier and thinks eventually he might have to fit Ilias' plan of "New Generation of humans." Solomon can resist temptations of monsters. However he does have some moments where the thoughts run through his brain too much. Being very imaginative, it can distract him at times. He's mostly afraid of running into his superiors in a mood as it could potentially lead to an "extracting." Though he's met Promestien, the only other Angels he knows are scouts of Seraph Eden who spy on the laboratory. He keeps his distance however. Solomon does have a "dark-side." Turning into a psychotic madman who rampages dealing pain to others and even killing them. This is the result of his experimental "Hyde" Injection (Based of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde). He never uses this injection unless it is a critical emergency. And he even admits that he isn't even sure what will happen after his foes defeat. As it is likely the "Mr. Hyde" of Solomon can even go as far as murder, something Solomon avoids. Promestein is impressed by it's capabilities but points out that it's really a "Psycho-Steroid" and turns the being who uses it into a savage killer. Solomon's first injection test lead to the evacuation of a small village in Northern Sentora as his rampage resulted in the death of 15 people and the destruction of the city itself. He usually awakes with no memory of what happened after the injection. Strengths: *Knowladgable in Sword-based techniques. His profession before was a man-for-hire. *Very observant. Often analysing proper approaches to situations. *Knowladge of many creature's anatomy's. Studying and aiding in the construction of chimeras having knowledge of their potential strengths, studied monsters as a mercenary to know how they fight and what to avoid. Also has knowladge of human anatomy for combat and medical purposes. *Knowladge of Promesteins designs both chimera based and technology based. Mind was heightened to even surpass the technological advancements of Grangold. Weaknesses: *Still just a human: Prone to Critical Ecstasy. As well as other human limitations. *As a user of artifical spirits, an opponent with knowladge of their power can counter them. *Certain skills weakened without Fuel Drives. Skills: Solomon's gear-based skills require Fuel-drives to empower them. Without them, the skills are weaker and less effective, or unable to be used. His Fuel Drives are always stocked and refueled using the tanker in his back-storage unit. Solomon typically uses 10 Fuel Drives per battle. While the tanker prepares for the next encounter. Every 3 turns, 1 Fuel Drive is added. After a mission, Solomon returns to base refueling in preparation for the next mission he's sent to. Aside from using his drives to boost abilities on his equipment, Solomon knows basic swordplay skills. These will cost SP instead. Some gear-based abilities require SP as well. Passives: Back-Claw Aid: Solomon's back-claw, can aid in struggling out of binds by attacking the opponent. Attempting to force them off Solomon. Dealing small damage every turn he is bound. Crisis Shield: When Solomon's health reaches a critical Level, an emergency shield deploys blocking off a medium amount of damage. Sword Abilities: Piercing upper: Solomon slices upward (3 SP.) Twister Blade: Spinning around, Solomon strikes a foe 3 times (4 SP.) Blinking blade: Darting forward quickly, Solomon strikes his foe with a quick slash (2 SP.) Wing dash blade: ''Solomon takes a stance an unleashes a flurry of 6 strikes on his foe, dashing back out of range before they can react. (7 SP) '''Gear Abilities:' Shocking stun-pulse: Solomon takes aim with his Gun-staff and shoots a burst of electrical energy. Damaging the enemy and having a chance to inflict temporary paralysis. With a Fuel-Drive boost, it's damage and stun chance are increased. (2 SP. Uses 2 Fuel drives to boost effects) Scanner: Solomon scans the enemy with his goggles, showing their health, and detailing key parts of the enemies' anatomy and weak points and potential abilities the enemy may use. Does not work on Angels. (2 SP. No Fuel Drives can be added) Restoration Medicine: Solomon consumes a medicine capsule, restoring 30% of his health. (4 SP. Fuel Drives do not apply to this skill.) Sword Flame Boost: Consumes 3 Fuel Drives to set his blade on fire. Temporarily increasing the damage his attacks deal. Monsters who are more resistant to fire take less boosted damage. (3 Fuel Drives. Fire-boosts only apply to sword skills) Flashbang: Solomon aims with his Gun-staff, but releases a flash of light that temporarily disorients the sight of his foe. Causing their next attack to miss. (2 SP, 2 Fuel Drives can increase the chance of blinding.) Giga-Bomb: Solomon's Ultimate attack. Solomon charges for 2 turns, then releases a massive energy bomb dealing extreme damage. (8 SP, 5 Fuel Drives are required. If caught in a bind during charging the ability is canceled and no Fuel Drives or SP are used) Hyde Injection: (Can only be used if HP is under 10%) Solomon, as a last resort, braces himself and injects the Hyde Injection inside him. Restoring his endurance and taking reduced damage from enemies, but he goes insane and his opponent suffers from a rampage of randomly used Sword Skills and empowered physical attacks. (All remaining SP. HP must be under 10% remaining. He will be unable to heal or use other gear-based abilities until after the injection wears off. Loses 50% of his remaining Health when it wears off but restores 4 SP.) Artifical Spirits: As the assistant of Promestein, Solomon is trusted with use of the Artificial Spirits. They can be used to boost his combat abilities. Although their power is a great aid, Solomon has been unable to utilize multiple artificial spirits. Zylph: Summons Sylph to his aid to heighten his speed. Attacking with multiple weaker strikes when basic attacking. He also can occasionally dodge attacks. (2 SP) Gnomaren: Summons Gnomaren to increase his strength. He escapes binds easier. Also takes slightly reduced damage. (2 SP) Grandine: Summons Grandine to imitate a serene state to detect enemy weaknesses striking with higher damage. (1 SP per turn.) Gigamander: Summons Gigamander to further increase the furocity of his blade with flame. Comboing well with Sword Flame boost. Increases damage and fills his SP. But looses all of it when it wears off. (4 SP. Fills SP when used, all SP drained when worn off.) Category:Blog posts